towerofsaviorsfandomcom-20200214-history
To-do List
Welcome to the To-Do List! As the name suggests, this to-do list encompasses the entire wiki. Here, you can: * Look for a Task you want to do, and do it * Add a task that you think should be done * Remove tasks that are done and add a note to the Talk page to note that a task has been done Version 7.2 Lots of work with this new version : * Add a page about Achievments. Easy tasks You don't have much time, or you don't understand anything about wiki templates, you can still help us ! This section contains easy tasks that do not need any advanced knowledge about wiki syntax or templates hell. Feel free to edit it. Missing Skills Take a look at Category:Missing skills. If you have one of those cards in your in-game gallery, note the name and description of monster's skills. Then post it as comment on the card's page. Missing Cooldowns Take a look at Category:Missing cooldown. If you have one of those cards, please note the cooldown numbers (max level needed most). Then post it as comment on the skill's page. Power Release Battle Names When you have the required elements, tap the Power Release command and note the name of the battle on the table below (you don't have to engage the battle at that moment) Power Release Stage Names For the Stage names, tap on the Options button in the top right (Gears symbol) when in one of the series' Power Release battles. This will pause it and show the stage and battle names. Amelioration Stage & Battle Names For the Battle names, When you have melted the required elements, tap the Ameliorate command and note the name of the battle on the table below (you don't have to engage the battle if you don't want to). For the Stage names, tap on the Options button in the top right (Gears symbol) when in any Amelioration battle. This will pause it and show the stage and battle names. Articles Pages that need some check or more work * Barbara Amelioration - Need battles II, III & IV info * Honor Amelioration - Need battle IV info * Kong Golem Amelioration - Need battles II, III & IV info * Beowulf Amelioration - Need battles III & IV info Monster Cards * On , remove the line for stats at max level if monster can't level up * Add categories on cards to regroup monsters that give an XP boost on level up : ** Category:Zodiac Card done for Guardians x 10, Court of XXX x 24, Astralists x 5, Fortune Teller, Zodiac Beasts x 5, is there more ? ** a disney category ? Maintenance * Check (scripted) * Missing names of cards. See Category:MissingNameCardTemplate Links to chinese wiki * ? Galleries * Gallery "uncategorized" is inconsistent on the chinese wiki. See zh:Category:未歸類 for the real list of uncategorized monsters. I think we are free to move monsters from this category to existing ones or new ones. Propositions : ** and in a new category "Special Level Up Elements" ? Categories * * * Redirects * Check for ' ' and either mark them for deletion or find a more appropriate target. * Fix any ' ' by redirecting the first page to the third page. * ADMIN: Delete unneeded Images * Find any Duplicate Images * Resources * * ' ' and mark pages that need expanding as article stubs. ToTo